


Birthday Drive

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Road Head, Road Trips, Rough Oral Sex, Sam is Sixteen Years Old, implied bottom Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's Sam's 16 birthday, and Dean wants to do something special for him. Sam's got plans of his own.





	Birthday Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2017  
> Square Filled: Road Head

"Happy birthday, Sammy."  
Sam blinked a few times, rolling over and looking blearily at Dean. "Huh?"  
"It's your birthday, man. You're sixteen. I expected you to be jumpin' around an hour ago."  
"What time is it?" Sam groaned, burrowing a little deeper under the ratty motel cover.  
"About nine. Come on. I made you breakfast."  
"Where's Dad?"  
"Took off already, working on interviewing folks," Dean said. Sam peeked at him over the covers.   
"For how long?"  
"Don't know. He said he'd give you a break since it was your birthday. So we have the whole day to hang out. Why don't we go for a drive?"  
Sam seemed to consider for a second before kicking the covers down. Dean's grin grew. He cupped Sam's cock through his boxers.  
"This for me?"  
"Shut up," Sam mumbled, pushing Dean's hand off his cock and rising.  
"Aw, no morning quickie on your birthday?" Dean teased as Sam padded to the bathroom.  
"I will piss on your head, I swear," Sam called back.   
Dean followed him to the bathroom, leaning on the doorframe while Sam pissed.   
"So what's the birthday boy want, huh?"  
"His big brother to not be a jackass for five minutes?"  
"What about his boyfriend?" Dean waited until Sam was washing his hands to come up behind him. He curled his arms around Sam's middle and kissed up his neck. Sam smiled a little, leaning his head on Dean's for a moment. "I think that's the first time you've actually called me your boyfriend, you know?"  
"Is it? I mean-- Haven't gotten a piece of ass other than yours in months. That makes us steady whatevers, right?"  
Sam smirked. "Guess it does."  
He dried his hands and turned around in Dean's grip, hooking his arms around his neck.  
"I'm almost as tall as you."  
"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in. You'll stop growing here soon, I stopped just after I turned sixteen."  
"Bet I don't. Bet I get way taller than you."  
"In your dreams, stretch."   
They both laughed, letting it faded to a comfortable silence. Dean leaned forward first, brushing his lips against Sam's mouth. It was Sam that deepened their kiss, not caring about morning breath as their lips slid together, a comfortable dance they'd been doing for months now. 

Sam didn't expect Dean to say yes. He'd been fighting the way he felt about his brother for so long, when it finally came out just four months ago, he expected Dean to hate him. To turn and walk out and never come back - or to tell their father. He hadn't expected Dean to grab him by the hips and slam him against the wall. He hadn't expected Dean to kiss him until he couldn't breathe, their cocks aching in their jeans. He hadn't expected Dean to take his virginity a month later, stretched out on a blanket in the middle of a field next to the Impala. He hadn't expected any of this -- but he was damn happy it had happened.

Dean broke the kiss, reaching up to tug on Sam's shaggy hair.   
"Seriously, Sammy. What do you want?" He asked again.  
"I don't know, Dean. I know we're short on money... Why don't we just hang out, watch a movie or something?"  
"We do that all the time," Dean argued. "I wanna do something special for you."  
Sam chewed his lip, trying to think of something fun they could do that wouldn't cost too much money.  
"Hey... Why don't we take the Impala out to a make out spot? It's early, so there shouldn't be too many people. We can make out in public and if someone spots us, they'll have no idea they're watching two brothers." Sam's voice dropped to a low murmur by the end of his suggestion. He slid his hands down to Dean's hips and back to his ass, giving a squeeze. Dean smirked.  
"Sam, you got a dirty mind... I like it. We can pick up some sandwiches or burgers to eat too. Make a whole day of it."  
Sam grinned and nodded. "Just lemme take a quick shower before we go, okay?"  
"Why? You're just gonna start sweating again."  
"Because I'm not a brute." Sam poked Dean in the ribs playfully. "I promise I'll be quick."  
"Yeah, alright. I'll go pick up something for lunch. Any requests?"  
"Just something cheap," Sam said, tugging his boxers off and turning on the water. He smiled back at Dean before stepping in and shutting the curtain.   
***  
Sam was brushing his hair, a towel wrapped around his waist when Dean pushed open the bathroom door.  
"Perfect timing," he said.  
"I got us some sandwiches and drinks and some treats too. Waiting in the cooler for us. Ready to go once you get dressed."   
Sam nodded, setting his brush down and sliding past Dean into the main room. He gave an indignant squawk when Dean grabbed his towel, rendering him nude.  
"Dean!"  
"I forgot something," Dean said. He tossed the towel into the bathroom. Before Sam could ask what he forgot, Dean pounced, pinning him to the bed and kissing him hard.  
Sam laughed, struggling to get out from under Dean's grip. "Let off!" He shouted, though there was no venom behind his words.   
Dean listened anyway, climbing off him. When Sam rose to get his clothes again, Dean grabbed his wrist. "I said I forgot something."  
"What'd you forget?" Sam asked. Dean's grin grew predatory.  
"Someone needs birthday spankings."  
Sam's eyes bulged. "You're not serious."  
"Oh I'm serious. Sixteen is a very important birthday, Sam." He sat down on the other bed and patted his knees. "Come on. Gotta get these over with before we go on our little outing, don't we?" He asked.  
Sam groaned. He complied, folding his long body over Dean's thighs, his bare ass exposed to the air.   
Dean palmed his ass, groaning. "God, you grew up so nice, Sammy," he murmured.  
Sam sighed softly, letting his eyes slip shut as Dean kneaded one cheek then the other. "Dean--"  
"Shh... I got you, Sam," Dean assured him.  
He drew his hand back and swatted Sam's ass lightly, just enough to feel. Sam jumped a little, glancing back at Dean. "Now you're just teasing."  
"I'm just getting you warmed up. Behave or it'll be double."  
"You can't double up on birthday spankings, you jerk."  
"Nope. But I can give you sixteen birthday spankings and then sixteen more for being a little bitch." Dean brought his hand down again, hard enough to really sting this time. Sam squeaked, his hips jerking forward.   
Dean picked up a steady pace after that. Sets of three, one on each cheek and one in the middle, before he'd pause and rub Sam's reddening ass. Somewhere along the way, Sam's cock decided to get involved, hard and aching against the denim of Dean's jeans. Sam groaned softly on each swat, rutting his hips against Dean's thigh to try and get any sort of stimulation he could manage.  
"Dean, please!" Sam begged when Dean's hand came down for the sixteenth time.  
"Whatcha need, Sammy?" Dean asked, rubbing his red, welted ass.  
"I gotta come," Sam panted. Dean let him up and Sam stood on shaking legs, his cock bobbing between his thighs.   
"Well, look at that. My little brother likes to be spanked. Want me to take care of that, baby boy?" He reached out, curling his fingers around it and twisting his wrist. Sam hissed, nodding quickly.   
"Please."  
Dean leaned forward without argument. He let Sam's cock slip between his lips, swirling his tongue around the leaking tip before beginning to bob his head, letting it hit the back of his throat before pulling off and repeating.  
Sam let his fingers slide through Dean's short hair, tugging ever so gently to urge him on. His head fell back, low groans slipping from his parted lips. It felt so dirty - doing this in the middle of the day, in the middle of their motel room. Their dad could walk in at any second and there would be no explaining this away.   
But that was half the fun of it for the brothers. They knew their relationship was about as dirtybadwrong as it could get, and they loved that. They loved the risk of even kissing in public, let alone having sex where they could get caught. Sam being underage was bad enough, but if someone were to look close and find out they were brothers on top of it -- they'd have a lot more to worry about than a pissed off dad. 

Sam's fingers twisted the shoulders of Dean's flannel, tugging upward.  
"Dean, gonna come," he panted. Dean ignored his warning, continuing to bob his head along Sam's stiff, aching shaft. Sam grunted Dean's name over and over, a mantra of worship, as he came down his throat, his thighs shaking with the force of it.  
Dean pulled back when he'd sucked every drop from Sam's softening cock, licking his lips. He grinned up at Sam.   
"Thanks for breakfast," he teased, rising. Sam swung, punching him lightly in the shoulder.   
"Dick."  
"Yeah. That was breakfast. Get dressed, come on." He pressed a kiss to Sam's forehead before heading out the door and leaving Sam to dress in the motel room alone.   
***  
Sam's legs were stretched out as far as they could go in the passenger seat as they sped down the highway toward the quiet little spot in the woods that teenagers in the town often used as a make out spot. His shirt had been shed, tossed into the backseat as the car heated up despite the windows being rolled down.   
Classic rock blasted on the radio - one of their dad's tapes that somehow found their way into Dean's possession when he'd inherited the Impala on his sixteenth birthday. Part of Sam wondered if their dad would give him anything special for his sixteenth. Certainly nothing as special as the Impala - those sorts of gifts were saved for the perfect son. The eldest, the perfect soldier.   
Sam wanted to envy Dean. Hell, he wanted to hate him sometimes, but he couldn't. Despite how perfect their dad thought Dean was, Dean was HIS. Sam would always know Dean better than anyone on the face of the planet, and he was perfectly okay with that.   
He didn't need a special gift for his sixteenth birthday. Because being next to Dean, driving down the highway without a care in the world - that was special enough for Sam. That was the perfect gift. 

Sam looked over at Dean, unable to help but smile at the wide grin on his brother's freckled face. He reached out, letting his hand slide up Dean's leg. The rough denim scraped his callused fingers on their way up. Dean's thighs parted seemingly of their own volition, and Sam caught his hands tightening just a little on the wheel.   
"Dean," Sam asked, letting his fingers barely graze the fly of Dean's jeans.  
"What?" Dean's voice was laced with tension.  
"Have you ever gotten road head?"  
Dean's fingers tightened further, knuckles going white. His thighs spread open a little more, a product of his subconscious, clearly, and Dean's Adam's apple bobbed.   
"No, Sammy. I haven't."  
"Do you want it?"  
"That's dangerous," Dean whispered without much worry in his voice. He was just playing a part.   
"You've driven at a hundred miles an hour. You've shot guns and set off explosives... You're telling me you can't keep your cool driving the speed limit while I'm sucking your cock?" Sam slid steadily closer to Dean as he spoke, so the final word was right in Dean's ear, hot breath skittering down his already sweat dampened neck.  
"Fuck, fine, Sammy just-- Lemme slow down a little, okay?" Dean pleaded.   
"Anything you want," Sam whispered.   
He busied himself freeing Dean's cock from his jeans, moving slow so Dean could safely slow the car down to just under the speed limit. It wasn't enough to get noticed by a highway patrol officer, but it was enough for Dean to maintain some semblance of control.   
Sam glanced at the speedometer before sinking down onto the seat. He folded himself up so he wouldn't be visible unless someone looked directly in the car, his nose bumping against Dean's hard cock, jutting out through the fly of his jeans.   
When Sam was comfortable, he wrapped his lips around the tip, giving a gentle suck.   
"Fuck--" Dean panted. Sam felt his hips jerk a little.  
"You okay?" He worried.  
"I'm good, just takes some getting used to. You're okay, Sammy. I'll keep us safe."   
Sam swallowed Dean's cock down again, inch by inch. He could feel the silky tip nudge the back of his throat and suppressed a gag, instead letting it slide out before trying again.   
Dean was breathing hard above him, and Sam could feel the tension in his thighs. He sank back down, relieved when he was able to push Dean's tip into his throat. He gagged a little, but that was okay. Dean confessed one night that he loved hearing Sam gag.   
He began to bob his head quickly, opening his mouth to let out excess drool, as well as to make sure Dean could hear the wet click and gulp of Sam's throat as he struggled.  
One hand fell heavy in his hair, twisting it gently.  
"Fuck, Sam, I'm not gonna last long," Dean admitted. Sam sped up at that admission, letting himself cough and gag around Dean's cock. He knew it made his throat tight, fluttering in just the right way. Girls couldn't do this for Dean, only Sam.   
Dean's fist tightened in Sam's hair.  
"Don't you fucking spit," he threatened. Sam rolled his eyes even as he gagged, his nose pressed tight to the rough denim of Dean's jeans.   
Dean's cock throbbed, seeming to swell before he began to come. Hot, thick ropes coated Sam's throat as he struggled to swallow, not losing a drop.   
When Dean's arm relaxed, Sam yanked his head back, gasping in air as quick as he could.   
"Shit, did I hold you down too long?" Dean worried. Sam shook his head.  
"No, it was perfect," he rasped.   
Dean smirked a little. "Dad's gonna think you're sick. And look, didn't wreck us."  
Sam laughed, helping to tuck Dean's softening cock back in his jeans. He snuggled close to him, smiling wider when Dean slung his arm over his shoulders.  
"I thought it was your birthday. Why'd I get road head for a present?" Dean asked. Sam shrugged.  
"Because."   
When Dean continued to glance over, clearly waiting for Sam to continue, Sam rolled his eyes.  
"Because I like sex with you. And I like being with you, okay? Whether we're just hanging out or you're choking me with your dick-- I just like it."  
Dean grinned, showing almost all his teeth. "Aw Sam, you little sap." Sam punched him in the side.  
"Shut up, jerk."  
Dean laughed a little, pressing a kiss to Sam's temple. "I like being with you too, bitch."


End file.
